


all i want

by jaehyn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Pining, Some angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, johnny has a really adorable crush on ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyn/pseuds/jaehyn
Summary: johnny is student body president and ten is sick of him





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> hey! lowercase is intended and also excuse allllll my typos i dont edit my stories but i hope you enjoy! (:

ten rolled his eyes as he sat on the cold uncomfortable bleachers. he set his bag down by his feet and looked around at everyone who was showing an unnecessary amount of over exaggered school spirit.  
he watched the school mascot goofily jump around on the football field and cringed immediately.  
a group of girls practically climbed over ten as they tried to get to the empty space beside him. he scooted away from them and checked the time on his phone.  
great, a whole 30 minutes of hyping up the football team and the other fall sports teams.

“hello vikings!” one of the principals shouted into a microphone.  
“welcome to the first pep rally of 2018!” 

everyone cheered and clapped and ten sat there, unamused and ready to just up and leave. he never understood why people were so hyped for school events if they were just going to complain about how much they hate the school a few days later. 

“as you know, the senior class has elected a new president and i think we’re all anxious to know who he is!” the over enthusiastic principal shouted.  
“ladies and gentlemen! i present to you, the 2018 senior class president, johnny seo!” 

everyone cheered and clapped and ten was still unamused. he watched the tall brown haired boy walk onto the football field and grab the mic from the principal. 

“good afternoon!” johnny smiled. his confidence was extremely annoying to ten. he’s known him since middle school and he was always the annoying cocky jock that everyone loved. he’s no longer a jock but instead he’s the class president which gives people more reasons to love him. 

“this year i really want to make it meaningful to our seniors. we’ve been here for four whole years and now we have to prepare to be adults. this will be the best last year of high school for seniors and even the best year of high school for underclassmen! i promise!” johnny beamed, causing everyone to cheer. most girls were just swooning over him, probably having disgusting daydreams of sleeping with him.  
ten tuned out the rest of johnny’s speech as he scrolled through his phone. he tuned out the rest of the pep rally and put in his earphones, turning the music all the way up so he could at least cut out some of the noise. 

when the pep rally was over, ten quickly went to the parking lot before the annoying group of lacrosse kids got to their cars that were parked next to ten’s. he hated where his parking pass lead him to this year. he gets a spot right next to a row of lacrosse players from both the guys and girls teams and they basically have a party in the parking lot before they leave.

when he got in his car, he took a deep breath and exhaled, looking in his rear view mirror to see everyone spilling out of the stadium to get to their cars or to the buses.  
ten grabbed his subway hat from the backseat and made sure his name tag was pinned to it. 

he goes to work almost everyday after school since his mother told him that she’ll no longer buy his things because he needs to learn how to support himself with a job. 

ten started his car and turned on the radio before practically speeding out of the parking lot to beat the traffic. when he made it to the stop light, he plugged his phone into the aux cord and turned on his spotify playlist. 

as ten waited for the light to turn green, he looked out of the window and watched people walking to the stores nearby and the entire boys soccer team was already starting their warm up, jogging down the sidewalk and to the hair salon right across from the school and jogging back. almost all of them were shirtless which was the dumbest thing ever since it was nearly 30 degrees. 

after the light turned green, ten took the quickest backroad to subway and he was there in under 5 minutes.  
he quickly changed his shirt in the car and grabbed his hat and his apron from the backseat. 

when he silenced his phone and shoved it in his back pocket, turned the car key so his car would turn off, and took his name tag off of his hat to pin it to his shirt, he stepped out of the car. working right after school is not as tiring as ten thought it would be when he first started working. subway pays surprisingly well for a part time job that mostly teenagers take. ten is able to pay his phone bill and car bill with no problem while also having more than enough money to buy new clothes. ten goes shopping almost weekly since he can't live without buying new clothes at least once every 5 days. his wardrobe and style is what caused him to gain so many followers on instagram. nearing 20k followers, he still manages to be seen as a quiet shy kid in all of his classes. a lot of his followers are people from school and they often hint at or joke about his 'instagram baddie' status but he just laughs it off.

"ten! you're finally here. oh, thank god! i can finally clock out. i thought you'd never show up!" one of ten's coworkers exclaimed, breathing heavily as she grabbed her keys and purse while clutching her hat and name tag. 

"it's not like he's late." the dark haired teen, jeno who just started working there, chuckled. 

"yeah but still...he's not as early as he usually is and i really have to get home to finish this assignment before my professor literally murders me." she complained. "bye!" she practically sprinted out of the sandwich shop. 

"hey, jeno." ten smiled as he made his way behind the counter.

"i have so much to tell you about jaemin!" jeno immediately squealed. 

"is it the long paragraph you texted me earlier today right after you two had your first kiss?"

the younger pouted and slouched over, disappointed to find out he already told ten what happened between him and his new boyfriend. jeno typically gets too excited over things like this to the point where he has to tell everyone but he won't remember who he told and when he told them. so his friends see him as a bit repetitive but it's cute, he's an excitable person. 

ten smiled and tied his apron as he watched a woman and a young girl — who he assumed was her daughter — approach them. 

the five hour shift was tiring but it wasn't anything unusual. when ten made it home after stopping by doyoung's place, he greeted his mother who sat on the couch watching the 11 o' clock news. 

he walked into the kitchen without warning that the floor was just mopped and his foot slipped, almost making him fall to the floor until he caught his balance on the table beside him. 

"are you okay, honey?" ten's mother called from the living room. 

"yeah! i just slipped." 

"okay, be careful. i just mopped the floor!" 

ten grabbed a bag of gummies he kept on the table that morning and carefully made his way out of the kitchen before going upstairs to his room. 

before he could go to his room, a short dark haired girl blocked his way. tern is short but she is kind of scary. 

"uh, hey tern." ten greeted his little sister.

"you were supposed to come home after work and do my film project with me. why are you home 2 hours late?" she interrogated. 

"i stopped at doyoung's. your project isn't even due until next week. you can interview me some other time." 

"of course you were at doyoung's. you can't stay away from your lousy boyfriend for a few hours to help me with this?" 

"doyoung is not my boyfriend..."

"yeah well you guys do way too much to be considered just friends." she rolled her eyes. 

"okay, fine. i'm sorry. i promise i'll come home right after work tomorrow to help with your stupid film."

"and if you don't, i'll kill you." she threatened. 

"yeah okay," ten scoffed,"goodnight." 

"you better come home on time, ten." 

"okay, tern. i will! now go to sleep, it's past your bed time." 

"i'm 15 i don't have a bed time." 

"sure. goodnight, child." ten squeezed past her to get to his room. he shut his door and ignored her insults. 

ten did stop by doyoung's place to hookup. they're friends. they've been friends ever since ten sat down next to him in literature class on their first day of high school. doyoung made a snarky comment at the teacher and that's when ten knew they'd be friends. 

a few months after that, doyoung confessed he was confused with his sexuality and ten, being confused as well, agreed to kiss him to see if they would like it. 

now, they fulfill each other's sexual desires whenever they need to. surprisingly their friendship still works out perfectly. they don't have a problem with calling each other 'dude' and 'bud' while playing some game on doyoung's ps4 and then making out on the couch trying to decide if they should fuck right there or go to doyoung's room. 

so they're not dating, they're just friends with benefits and it's been working out just fine for almost a year now. 

ten changed into a random tee shirt that one of his friends probably left there and slipped into some sweatpants he got from victoria's secret. he made a mental note to shower early in the morning. ten never gets to do his homework at home so he always finishes it at school or just doesn't do it at all. he still manages to have perfect grades. 

the dark haired teen plugged his phone in and decided to scroll through twitter. he hated scrolling through his local twitter account. he usually uses his account that he doesn't let people from school follow. it's not a stan account, just some random account that seemed to accumulate 12 thousand followers due to his looks and humor. 

as ten scrolled through his timeline, he rolled his eyes at every person who tweeted basically the same thing about how they're so lonely and wish to be cuddling with someone at this time of night. 

ten was about to exit out of the app and go to sleep until he scrolled past a photo of johnny seo. he scrolled back up and clicked to expand it. it was a nice selfie but ten doesn't remember following johnny on twitter. he skimmed the caption which was something along the lines of being successful and great before clicking his profile. he saw the 'follows you' tab and furrowed his eyebrows. must've been a while ago. 

ten exited out of twitter and locked his phone before turning on his tv so he could go to sleep. he can never sleep in complete silence.

as soon as he shut his eyes, the sound of a message interrupted him and he rolled his eyes before grabbing his phone from the nightstand. 

he read the message which was from doyoung.

DOYOUNG: can't stop thinking about how good you are at sucking my dick

ten blushed a bit and watched the three dots appear before another message slid on the screen. 

DOYOUNG: you're so good at moaning my name

attached to the message was an image and of course it was doyoung's hard dick. 

ten turned on his light and went to his bathroom, taking his phone with him. he turned on the bathroom light and pulled his pants down, smirking while staring at his ass in the mirror. he took a photo, purposely sticking his ass out. 

yeah, he probably won't be going to sleep any time soon.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is REALLY short but the rest will be longer than this!


End file.
